fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Jim Babka changes radio formats
Today's Downsize DC Conference Call, MY two-hour radio show, sponsored by DownsizeDC.org and Gun Owners of America... ...begins my final month as a regular, live, on-air radio host with his own program. I'm calling it quits after nearly three-and-a-half years. On today's (Sunday, August 2, 2008) program, which starts at 3:06 PM Eastern (2:06 PM Central, 1:06 Mountain, and 12:06 PM Pacific), I will spell out why I'm doing this and what comes next for me -- including my future in radio (yes, there is a future). But for now, there are only four more episodes to go. So I'm going to wax a bit eloquent today, and explain why I'm so excited about the future -- the wonderful prospects for our country. This week, I plan to publish an article on our blog (now featured on the front page of our website), describing why I think DownsizeDC.org is both strategically optimistic and tactically incremental in its approach. But are you hopeful about the future? Do you believe that Constitutional freedom and small, limited government will prevail? Are you excited about DownsizeDC.org? Or do you think the federal government is collapsing our rights, headed for totalitarianism, and the only thing that will save us is a revolution? I'd like to hear your thoughts. The best CALLER to today's show will win a special prize (probably a book) from the William J. Olson, PC law firm of McLean, VA. I'll explain how we define best caller during the show, starting in the first segment at 3:06 PM Eastern. You can reach me at the toll-free number: 1-800-259-9231. Or, if you prefer, you can email me. And if all of the callers are lame, we might need to find a good emailer for the prize. Just type the address in as it sounds - CALL at DOWNSIZEDC dot ORG. Also, I will have a guest, 30 minutes into the show... Attorney Deborah Stephenson, Executive Director of National Home Education Legal Defense, to talk about their first annual, "Connecticut Liberty Forum," to be held September 27-28, 2008. I will be speaking there on Saturday, the 27th about "Making Congress Accountable." Deborah Stephenson will also give a speech. Also appearing at this Bristol, CT event, with radio sponsorship by WDRC radio, will be . . . * Michael Cristofaro, Plaintiff in the New London, CT eminent domain case, will talk about that case, after he and Susette Kelo are presented with the very first CT Freedom Fighter Award. * Robert Levy, Senior fellow in Constitutional Studies, CATO Institute. His topic: “Is the Supreme Court Eroding Our Liberty?” Mr. Levy will stick around to sign copies of his new book, “The Dirty Dozen – How Twelve Supreme Court Cases Radically Expanded Government and Eroded Freedom” * Also speaking... Alan Schaeffer, Alliance for the Separation of School & State; Jim Gilchrist, the Minutemen; Bob Schulz, We the People Foundation; Dr. Katherine Albrecht, co-author of "Spychips," and several more. I want to encourage you to come to this event -- to meet me and hear the other speakers. Please use the code "Downsize DC" to get a discount when you register in advance. Complete details can be found at http://nheld.com/CTLibertyForum.htm. And if you're coming to Bristol, CT, please let me know by hitting Reply to this message. My wife Sue and I like to make time to meet with DC Downsizers when we're traveling. We will be in touch. You can hear the show online at gcnlive.com/Listen_Live.html In fact, Genesis Communications now has streaming options through cell phones! Or you can tune in to one of these stations . . . * WCER 900-AM Canton, Ohio * WBCR 1470-AM Maryville/Alcoa, Tennessee * KLID 1340-AM, Poplar Bluff, Missouri * KGEZ 600-AM, Kalispell, Montana And if for some reason you can't catch the live show, my network, Genesis Communications provides a podcast of the show, available a couple of hours after it goes off air, up through the next broadcast. In fact, if you want to listen to last weeks show, it's still up there -- at least until I go live with today's show. Happy Listening, Jim Babka Host Downsize DC Conference Call IMPORTANT NOTE: The Downsize DC Conference Call is Jim Babka's show, and DownsizeDC.org is just an advertising sponsor. The views expressed on the program and the topics chosen by the host, do not necessarily represent the opinions, beliefs, or objectives of the board, staff, and supporters of DownsizeDC.org. This message is presented as part of a promotional relationship between DownsizeDC.org and Jim Babka. D o w n s i z e r - D i s p a t c h is the official email list of DownsizeDC.org, Inc. & Downsize DC Foundation